The Married life
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: AU In this story, Tatsumi and Takayuki are heirs to companies, and both marry. It is of how their life as a couple are. Tatsumi and Takayuki will be called by their first names. Sorry fail summary but i think it is good so R&R? OgaxFuruichi, Yaoi, and Fluffy goodness. ON HOLD
1. Pilot

Okay so tis is mah new fsanfic and i am not really ... I dont knwow... Happy bout it... Cuz it ptretty cliche. =-= so yreah sorry bout mah spelling im jsut not in da mood to be all fancy in the A/N right noa... So yeahz

Okay so when i clicked on this, i thought "why did i name this chile again?" and i dont know why yet but when i do i am totally teelling you guys! Oh iremeber! I tried to speel cliche again, but i lke totally forgot how to even though i written it down. Im such a dorr konb

And i will be calling oga tatsumi and furuichi takayuki cuz i dont know,

And im giving oga and furuichi's parent names!

Akifumi furuichi's dad

Chiaki furuichi's mom

Isamu oga's dad

Suzume oga's mom

[Read if bored]

Omg nico, i just found out about her ,,, ah the feels, *kneels on ground clutching my heart* furuichi has now 3 demons to take care of...

Furu: Gah what!? Nico, Beel, and Oga. Why lord whyy!?

Oga: im not a demon.

Kuma: Yes you are a demon, plus when you find Furu in "Winter's blah blah." Then you will know what kind of demon you hide inside you.

Furu: *nodding to what Kuma says* mhm

Oga: Then we'll just see. *glares at Kuma*

Kuma: AH your eyes! It burns! *cover face with mask and hides*

Furu: How bout we start the fanfic now? *sweat drop*

Nico & Beel: Daa Bu!

[ read if bored]

I hope you do enjoi this piece of sheet i call fanfic.

I dont own nothing cuz i poor .-. Only got 40 loonies in my pocket (lol in reviews if you get what i mean mah canadian bros)

Song(s): legend of zelda ocarina of time sound track (mah fav is lon lon ranch) and the song of healing. Clash of demon head : black sheep

{The issues of being a Family}

Before the two were born, their parents loved each others company. Chiaki and Suzume loved to talk about the latest fashion, even at the age of 24. They would tell each other what brung out their best features, or something to stay away from.

Akifumi and Isamu would never talk about politics. They thought it was such a bore, even though they both owned the best companies in their region. Both men talked about their favourite sports teams.

Each couple could talk and talk for hours at a time, and about anything too. Once, Chiaki and Suzume started talking about Misaki, who was three years old, and the child that Suzume had to carry around. Chiaki wanted to have a child, and Suzume wanted her to have one to. So they could possibly wed the two.

The thought of them becoming a family brought giggles and smiles to the wives and smiles to the mens.

And so it was decided, both the Furuichi's and Oga's families, were going to have a child and wed them. During both of the women's pregnancy's they talked about their childrens futures, Chiaki thought that she would have a smart, beautiful girl. Suzume a strong handsome boy.

While the women were discussing their children's futures, Akifumi and Isamu were working hard for their companies. Working up the success ladder, and here and there they would talk of how their children would be brought up. How the son of eithers would be strong and protective of his wife, and the daughter only worthy enough to be married to the other's son.

These two, unborn children, were made to love each other, to care for the other. The parents wanted them to become a family. So both parents waited, until the love they had for each other, was brought into this world. So they could love each other.

~2019~

||Furuichi residence||

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm clock began to increase its noise and the speed of its annoying racket. A slender, pale arm reached out of the fluffy covers and press random buttons, until the silence broke out in the room. A figure lifted itself from the blankets and looked down onto the pillow it laid it head on.

The room this person slept in was dark for the curtains were closed. The bed that he laid in was large, a queen's size to exact. The blankets that draped it were white as the fresh snow in the winters, and kept the young master warm. The book shelves were stocked with school text books of each category, and different grades. There were books on fantasy, action, suspense and romance. A desk stood a couple feet from the bed, with a office chair, laptop, some paper work, and a lamp. On the window sill was packed with cousins, a perfect place for reading. Some of the last pieces of furniture in the room was the little table with chairs, that was set for two to have tea. But it was only used by one person.

The owner of the room stood up from their bed and stood in side the walk in closet and picked out a pair of slacks, and a white button up. The Sliverette took his time on undressing and dressing. He walked slowly towards the bedroom door, before reaching to the knob, he sighed and opened the door to accompany his family.

||Oga residence||

A Brunette woke up, drowsy and grumpy. He very much hated mornings, he went to sleep alone and cold, he would wake up cold and alone too. He swung his legs over the king sized bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He heaved a sigh and stood up and walked over to his bed room door and walked out.

The young master walked out towards the kitchen to have the morning dinner he has every day. And as always, his sister always nags about him. "My lord, Tatsumi what are you doing out here in just your sweat pants? I swear sometimes I can hardly believe that you are 24." Misaki being Tatsumi's older sister was 27, and she would be the heir of the 'Oga' company, that is, if she is to marry some one with their own company, then she would be working there and Tatsumi would have this company to himself.

'If you thought about it, this whole "I get the company blah!" is kinda like how people use to be when there were kingdoms, and stuff...' Tatsumi thought to himself. And while in his own little day dream, he was being served his omelette, and totally blocking out what ever his sister was talking about.

"Tatsumi!" a sudden shake of the table brought the Brunette back to earth and he looked towards his sister with a confused expression. His parents just ate their meal with simple happy expressions, for this was just like any normal day where the children had their differences..

"Were you even listening to what I have just said?" Misaki did not look amused by what Tatsumi had to say. "You know, I don't wake up every morning hoping to listen to you scold me all day..." Tatsumi picked up his fork and began to munch away at his breakfast.

"How rude, you know you will never find a wife with that kind attitude." Tatsumi just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't need a wife, I have other plans." "Well, I hope those 'plans' of yours don't get in the way of your current plans for now." the younger male raised an eyebrow and decided that now was an interesting conversation to start listening to.

"You see, I am getting married." Tatsumi burst out laughing and slamming the table top. "Oh my god... Who is the unlucky guy? I feel really bad for him right now." but all of that stopped when a certain mama bear came into the picture. "Tatsumi, shut your mouth. You should be happy for the newly weds, and not saying such rubbished you did just now. Because pretty soon, you too will marry you own special some one, and you sister will not laugh at you, but be happy and proud of you."

Isamu smiled towards his wife proud, of what a wise wife he had married. Tatsumi sneered and looked away from his family, "Yeah, that 'special some one' I found isn't thinking the same way I did towards them, now are they?" he mocked his mother. Suzume looked down at her plate in distress, knowing that her son ached from a unloved heart.

"Now Tatsumi, Don't take this out on you mother. We didn't know that it would turn out like this. If we would have known then-" Tatsumi cut off his father and yelled at him "Then? I bet you guys won't even have had me knowing that, their kid won't love me!" He looked at every one sitting at the table with cold eyes. The servants standing near then shook with fear, knowing how strong Tatsumi can be at times when angered.

"Tch, I know the reason why I was born, So don't even try and change the story." the youngest of the family walked out of the dinning room. He made his way to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, it echoed all through out the mansion.

The family members currently sitting at the table sighed, they felt so terrible for the boy. But no one would have guessed the future so it wasn't anyones fault, not even the clueless boy that held Tatsumi's heart.

Misaki stood up from her chair, "I'm going to go talk to him now." and she walked off to the others room. Now this wasn't just something out of the blue, but this happened from time to time where Tatsumi would get mad, or frustrated. He would think about the Sliverette to try and calm him self a bit, but that always went the other way. His parents, even though they too, have heard that door slam a number of times, still couldn't help but feel the pain that they have inflicted on to their son.

The female Brunette walked over to her younger brothers room and gave the wood separating them both a few knocks and waited for the reply on the other side. "*sigh* yeah..." She opened the door and found her little brother sitting down on his bed, looking down at his hands.

"You wanna talk? Or are you fine." the younger one sighed, knowing that even if he were to say that he was fine, both of them would be siting in his room with the silence eating away at him. He patted the bed signalling for her to sit.

Both sat in silence for a bit, and Tatsumi hating that so very much, broke it with a question. "So... You're like, getting married?" "Heh, yeah..." both brunettes looked down on her ring finger, on beautiful little sliver ring was wrapped around it. "He's a really nice guy." she smiled to her self while gazing down on the ring. "Are you going to connect our companies? Or are you just going to work at his?"

Tatsumi didn't like the fact that maybe some day, he will have to take control on his grandfather's company. He would much rather have his sister be heir. So knowing this information now, would help him out in the future. "No, Tatsumi, I'm not going to work here any longer. The man I am marring has his own company and I plan on supporting him there." The younger male felt his heart sink.

"So I have to..." his sentence trailed off. "Mother, Father and I, have already talked about this. Knowing how you aren't very fond of taking leader ship of our family company, we thought that you should get married to another heir's company." Tatsumi glared up at his sister, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"There are lots of people the same age as you are, for example:" she lifted her hand in front of her and raised a finger for each named she called out. "The 'Viled' company, I heard that their daughter, Hilda, was very beautiful. There is the Kunieda's too, you have seen their daughter no? She is just a year older, so I don't see any problems there. You could also marry just the companies together, because there are a lot of male heirs for companies these days..." Misaki thought while holding her chin.

"Is... Um... Is the 'Furuichi' company's next heir ... Still not married yet..?" Tatsumi looked away from his sister, with a small blush on his cheeks. Misaki glanced at the younger one, and a small smile was placed on her face. "No, he is still not married, but if it is Takayuki you want still, you should make it quick. Because I have been talking with others lately and I heard that the 'Tojo' companies' son and the Furuichi's have gotten along. And that , Hidetora their heir of Tojo, is thinking about marring both companies, and bodies." Miskai had a smirk on her face when talking about the Furuichi's son marring someone else. Because she could see the wheels turning inside his head.

Tatsumi stood up from the bed, with fists clenched at each side. He looked at his sister and gave her grin. "Thanks, now I'm not as afraid any more. Because I'm going to ask Takayuki to marry me. Its like killing two birds with one stone. Marry Takayuki, and not having to rule this company myself."

As he stood up to tell his parents, his older sister grabbed his arm, causing him to stop.

"What?" He looked back at her, "Do you even know how you are gonna do this? I mean you can't just walk up to the Furuichi house hold with flowers and chocolates asking to marry their son. Yeah we have good connections with their company, but still. And also, you have to know how to control a company. You can't just rely on Takayuki." she for told.

Tatsumi just looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Misaki, what do you take me for? I'm a grown man, I know how these things work. I was just about to discuss this matter with mother and father, and I would like it if you were to join." Misaki sighed "Sorry Tatsumi, I'm just use to taking care off you like you are a small child," she rubbed her eyes, "And I wish I could, but I need to work on my wedding plans too, so please have this conversation with out me."

"Okay, are you leaving now?" He asked while both walked down the halls together. "Yes, it will take some time to get to the bakery because of the rush hour." When they reached the living room, their parents were sitting together on the love seat reading.

Misaki patted her brother on the back a bit to hard, knocking all the air out of him, "Well mother and father! Tatsumi ,here, has some thing important to talk to you guys about! Well I'll be off now! Bye family!" And she left the living room. Tatsumi couldn't believe his sister would throw him out to the wolves like that. He wanted to take this conversation nice and slow, but nope, his sister had to go and yell around.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Tatsumi?" Suzume asked over her shoulder.

"Uh... I wanna get in to a marriage...?"

{The issues of being a family}

Okay so this is a new story that i have written (aboubbggkd stupid as! Me) sorry im feeling wonky, willy wonky. So i hope you guys like what i hve written down, tell me how it is, if ya liked it, hated it i dont. Know just please, some one talk to me!

Sorry for being an attention man whore. But really tell me how you feel.

Until later on,

Kuma Kid


	2. Lets Talk

Okay sorry fro the late reply but i am not feeling well because i have no clue... ;-; anyways! hope you enjoi, tell me if you hated loved or and mix emotions in the reviews!

Lol did you guys know that honoka has a cruch on Tojo? Its sooo funny! I laughed for about 3 mins =w= its so funny.

So yeah, i dont own nothing.

Song(s): Lost in the Trees: All alone in this empty house, This dead bird is beautiful, Neither here nor there,

{Lets Talk}

||Furuichi residence||

Takayuki sat at the dinner table with his family. He greeted his family a good morning and picked up his fork to begin eating. "Takayuki, your mother and I have been thinking, that maybe we should retire, giving you the company." The Sliverette did not show any sign of shock, or joy and continued eating.

"I understand Father, you and Mother have been taking care of Honoka and I, for all of our lifes. You both should rest." he finally spoke out. "But, we also thought, that maybe looking after a company on your own would be trouble some. So why don't you consider marrying some one? It would raise our status, and having some one to support you will be best." Chiaki added

Takayuki looked up at his Mother and sighed, "It is fine, I thought you both were going to retire. Please let me take care of things." he smiled, to reassure his worried mother. "Yes Mother! Please do not worry for big brother! I have chosen a husband to stand by his side already!" Honoka added, bringing every ones attention on her.

"Wh-what?!" Takayuki was finally showing some emotion. "B-but, I'm a man!" stammered. "Yes, a beautiful man." sparkles shined in the 20 year old fujoshi's eyes. "You would be the best uke I have ever seen! You have the perfect body, pale and slender. You are very smart, shy, and you are very attractive. You can catch the eyes of either gender!"

The Sliverette hid his face with his hands, he wasn't aware of his features. Sure he knew that some people here and there would take a second glance but, the detail in his younger sister's words made him flustered. "Don't worry Takayuki, I have this one person in mind that fits your best needs for you . The Company, your love life, and well perfect for you in every thing!"

"Well spit it out already! I want to know who this wonderful husband for my Taka-chan!" Chiaki insisted. And going through both of the males minds sitting at the table was 'Fujoshi-ness,it must run in the women's blood in the family...' "This person that I gave my blessing to have the hand of my Big brother is Hidetora, of the Tojo company!"

Takayuki's eyes widened, so his sister wanted him to marry Hidetora? He wasn't disappointed, yeah Hidetora was a handsome, tall, smart guy. But Takayuki felt, uncomfortable, with marrying Hidetora. But, if his family thought it was the best choice for him, he would have to make peace with it.

Takayuki looked down on his lap, listening to his younger sister babble on about how Hidetora would be the perfect choice for him. Akifumi glanced over at his oldest child, seeing how the Sliverette looked nervous.

The Brunette looked up towards his wife and daughter, "Well, Oga Tatsumi is still not wed yet. Also we did say, in our younger years, that we would wed both of our childs together. So before we start talking about marrying Hidetora, and Takayuki. Why don't we see how the Oga company is doing?".

Akifumi's words brought memories to the female Sliverette's mind. She giggled and jumped up from her seat. "Thank you so much for reminding me, my lovely~! Now I must call the Suzume, and inform her of the wedding plans!" she ran off with her daughter following behind.

Takayuki looked over at his father, and the smiling man copied him, "Please don't worry about this whole situation Takayuki, your Mother and I won't make you marry some one that you don't have feelings for." Akifumi assured the other male. "Thanks Dad." he replied.

||Oga residence||

Tatsumi felt as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. His parents kept their eyes glued on him, boring in to his soul. "Is that so..." Isamu commented, "Y-yeah..." Tatsumi never felt frightened like this before in his life.

"And, is this person you want to marry, by any chance. Furuichi Takayuki?" Suzume asked her son, "How did you..?" he questioned. "They had just called, they wanted to come over and discuss about some 'matters'" Isamu confronted.

Tatsumi looked at his father with wide eyes, 'No no no... This can't be happening! _He_ is coming over!?' the Brunette's mind raced with millions of thoughts. "What?! Chiaki is coming over? Why didn't you tell me?!" Suzume jumped up from her seat, and rushed up the stairs, into her room.

Both males were left to them selfs, "So, are you going to change too?" Tatsumi questioned his father, "No, I don't need to..." The Brunette had a puzzled look. "Because I already did!" Isamu turned around and gave his son a thumbs up, and Tatsumi just rolled his eyes.

The older male turned his back to his son, "Are you, going to change? You can't just walk around the house in just your sweat pants. You should look nice for Takayuki. You two haven't talked in some time, so making this new impression will take a toll on you future." His father stated. But Tatsumi just brushed him off, " Nah, I'll change later. For now I want to know about all this marriage stuff." he said changing the subject.

"I see... We will talk about such things once the Furuichi's have arrived. I think their son is thinking about marriage as well." the younger adult tensed up, thinking about Takayuki marrying some one got his blood boiling.

"Why do you think they want to come over and talk about that type of stuff here? They could do that at their own house." The Brunette announcced, His father glanced back at him, "Why, Do you want Takayuki to talk about marriage with the Tojo family?" He teased, seeing the gears turning in on his son's head.

Tatsumi huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from his father, "They wanted to come over, you should be use to them coming over now. They love coming over and we like them to be here. Plus we have been to their house a lot lately, It's nice to have them over." the elder stated.

"What is troubling you? You aren't like this when we would go over to their house, or when we would to theirs. What makes it so different now?" He questioned his son. Tatsumi thought about for a bit, he looked up at his father, "Its because... I guess I'm a bit nervouse that Takayuki is coming over... Plus we are gonna be talking about marriages and stuff... You know how I feel Dad, so don't ask such stupid questions." the Brunette answered, runnign a hand through his hair.

His father smirked, looking over at his son. "You know you're acting like a school girl talking about your senpai-crush." he teased. Tatsumi stared at his father in shock, 'Me, a school girl!? No way in the fucking hell!' he thought. "What the fuck dad!? No way! If anything I'm the senpai and Takayuki is the School Girl!" He argued.

"No way, Takayuki has that 'Ice prince' type of additude, he is way to cool for a 'school girl' act. But you, you got that 'School girl' act, always wanting to tell every one of your guys' relation ship. Or its the dojikko act." His father stated. The younger male just glared holes through his head.

Tatsumi just huffed "Whatever, I''m going to go change." He spun on his heel, turning to the stairs. But was stopped by the knock on the door. For Tatsumi, time slowed down. The butlers near the doors opened them, and walked in was the Silverette.

The eye of Tatsumi's widened, in four years, he and Takayuki have seen each other. Even though they have seen each other at banquets. But this was different, they were going to talk to each together. Like they use to in their teenage years.

''Takayuki..." the words slipped out of his mouth, he was caught up in the moment. And when the younger male looked up at the Brunette, he glanced away. This gesture confused Tatsumi, 'Whats up with him? Is he shy after all of these years?' he thought to him self.

"You shouldn't be walking around shirtless, you will soon be the heir of your grandfather's company. You should live up to it." The ice prince stuck the heart of the school girl. He looked down to see what he wore. Just the sweat pants. He could mentaly hear his father telling 'I told you so~'. He grit his teath, knowing his father his snickering behind him right now.

"Yeah, well I was just getting to that. I'll be right back!" Tatsumi flew up the stairs, heading to his bed room. The Silevrette walked in to the living room, he stood still. Choosing where to sit. 'If I sit on this couch, I wouldn't be looking at Isuma directly. So I will sit on the Love seat in front of him.'

The younger male walked ove to the said seat, and sat. The Elder male watched his moves, noticing the way he took the time to choose where to sit. A smirk was placed on his face, "I see you took the time to choose where to sit. And why sit there Takayuki?"

The Silverette took his time to reply, keeping mind that he shouldn't say anything rash. "When people want to talk about serious bussness, they sit in front of one and other. I wish to talk to you about the near future, " Isuma nodded, liking the answer the younger gave.

"I am aware of that, and what is it about the future do you wish to speak of ?" Isuma questioned. "Well, I wanted to speak about this with my parents here, and your wife. But I remember that, niether of you like to talk about the company. And would rather talk about other things." Takayuki stated.

The elder sweat dropped, knowing that the other male was correct. "Ah, yes. You know very much about these types of situations, don't you Takayuki. Even though you don't leave the house much. Being Agoraphobic and all." "Yes, I don't leave the house much, only during banquets, or some meetings I acompany my father in. But I should get over such a fear, since my parents have given the company to me now." Takayuki stated.

The Brunette stared in awe at the younger male, "Oh my, you must be nervous. Maybe you should find your self a partner to help you. Is that why you came over today?'' he questioned. 'Oh my, this is Tatsumi's big break! Lets see is Takayuki is willing to marry him. :D' he thought.

"Yes, as you know our companies and families have been very close. And I thought that I should ask for some adivce, because the person I might marry with effect out future very much. In both family and company matters." The Silverette stated. A maid came in placing some tea in front of both males. Takayuki picked up his tea cup and took a sip.

"I see that you must have put lots of thought in to this matter, Takayuki. You must really care about our relationship to go this far." Isuma replied, "Yes well you know what they say, Friend ship can take years to build, but only secounds to break." The elder glanced at the other puzzled.

"What are you trying to say Takayuki?" he asked, the Silverette glanced up at him. "I don't want to break the family bonds we have." Suzume came sprinting in to the room, "Oh hello Takayuki, how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Good morning , I am fine, and how about yourself?" He replied ''Oh just fine, are your parents not here?" she asked. "Ah, no I just wanted to arrive here first, plus my mother was dressing up before I left. They should be here soon." he answered. "Ah, good!" the Brunette sat down next to her husband and began to drink some tea.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, showing a crazy Silverette and her brunette husband. "Chiaki!" "Suzume!" Both females squeled, running towards each other, as if they haven't seen each other for years.

They hugged each other, and stood apart quickly, gazing at each others out fits. (I have no clue what women wore so forgive me please.) Chiaki wore a chestnut brown sweater, a light brown scarf, blue skinny jeans, and brown high heel boots. "Brown is you colour Chiaki, you always know how to look good in it." Suzume commented.

"Thank you Suzume! But you always know how to dress in red and black. Sigh.. Your style is so lovey." she replied. Suzume wore a black sweater with a red necklace, a gray cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and red high heels. "Why you are so kind Chiaki!" Both began to hug oonce more, then sat down for some tea.

Akifumi gave Isamu a handshake, and then a bro hug. They too sat down withthe rest of them, and each of them had their own little conversations. Leaving the little Silverette by him self drinking tea, but he was use to being left out. Because he always stood alone.

He woke up alone, he drank tea alone, he worked alone, he ate alone. Yes he had his family, but they would have their own outings. Like when his parents came over to the Oga house hold, or when his sister Honoka would hang out with her friends. He was use to it, most times he ate lunch alone. He was fine, he was happy.

Right? Takayuki stared down at his tea. Seeing this unhappy, tired, lonesome man. He bit his lip, not liking what he saw. He then saw another person, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Brunette. "Hey, you all right?" this question rang through the younger's head. Was he alright?

"Y-yeah... You?" he stummbled on his words, "Yeah, mind if i sit here?" he gestured to the seat next to the Silverette. "No not at all."

After four years, they talked, it wasn't awkward, yet normal. But sitting next to Takayuki again, it made Tatsumi's heart flutter. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to make him unhappy. That was the reason why they stopped hanging out.

"Sorry boys, now lets start talking about the company shall we?" Akifumi suggested, bring the two young males in to the conversation. "Yes! lets!" Chiaki agreed.

{Lets Talk}

Okay sorry for such a wate of time read, but i hope you guys did enjoi, tell me what you guys think, and what you might want for the next chapter! see ya soon!

Kuma Kid


End file.
